


Attending to the Staff

by vanessa_cardui



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Power Imbalance, Teasing, d/s dynamics, mentions of pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessa_cardui/pseuds/vanessa_cardui
Summary: Ercall attends Lady Triess at her luncheon, while she feeds him a taste of her dessert, and a taste of things to come.





	Attending to the Staff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



"Ma'am has an appointment with the secretary of the navy at two," said Ercall, as one servant cleared the last of Lady Triess' roast trout, and another brought out her dessert--an almond mousse under a strawberry glaze--and a small pot of tea. She'd left almost half the trout behind, so he'd have to talk to the cook about that, see if he could either improve the dish or removing it from the repertory. "Concerning the wave line patents. Lady Acant has sent her card, along with a note saying that she will be at home to visitors over the next few weeks."

"Has she?" asked Lady Triess, her rich voice sounding amused.

"Yes, Madam," said Ercall. "Her horses had a less than impressive showing at this year's races, and I believe that she would like to strengthen her stock by some purchases from your stables."

Lady Triess took a spoonful of her mousse, and then leaned back, eyes closed, smiling. In portraits that Ercall had seen of her as a girl, her hair had been very dark, nearly blue it was so black, and her skin had been shockingly pale. Her hair had gone a solid iron gray, and while there were ladies who resorted to dye under those circumstances, the gray hair suited her, as did the lines in her face, some of which smoothed as she enjoyed her dessert.

"This is lovely," she said. Then she looked up at Ercall, and it was as though she could see what he had been thinking. "Here," she said, taking a spoonful of the mousse, and holding it up. "Try this."

It had taken some getting used to, but Ercall knew how he was supposed to receive gifts. He leaned forward, eyes closed, hands clasped behind his back, and accepted the spoonful of mousse. It was astonishingly good--the complex flavor of the almond and chocolate overlaid by the piercing sweetness of the strawberry. He savored, swallowed, and waited. Lady Triess patted his cheek.

"There you go," she said. "Sweets for the sweet. Now, come stand here, please."

Ercall went around the luncheon table to stand beside Lady Triess, seeing the smirk of the serving maid and ignoring it, looking off into the middle distance over the lawns instead. She undid his belt, and unfastened the buttons of his trouser fly as he stood there, his cock springing out, painfully erect. He stood there, trousers pooled on the floor around his feet, as the Lady Triess finished her dessert, her fingertips moving lightly across his balls and the base of his cock.

He groaned at the touch, twitching, needing something to push against, but knowing that he wasn't supposed to move until he was given permission. She chuckled, rich, throaty, took a sip of tea, and another spoonful of mousse. "It has been difficult for you, these last few weeks, hasn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Ercall, trying to keep his voice steady. She ran her fingers up the length of his shaft, then found a pearl of moisture at the tip.

"It does seem that you are about ready, though." She let go of his cock and ran her fingers across his ass. "It has been less painful, at least, now that you have become accustomed to it. And so long as you refrain from more direct pleasures, I'm sure that you will find release from the manner I prefer to take my pleasure."

Her fingertip found the edge of his asshole, and probed there gently. Ercall gasped, fought to keep still. Another chuckle. "There, you see?" she said. "You are almost ready for it."

Then her hand was gone. "I'm afraid that my business with the navy must remain confidential. So after your other duties are complete, you may attend to your toilette when I am in that meeting. Then wait by the door until you are required. And send Lady Acant a note that I shall be visiting with her in the next few days, if she can spare me the time. Perhaps we shall discuss our mutual interest in fine livestock then."

Ercall tried to swallow and couldn't quite manage it.

When she stood up, she grabbed hold of his ass, squeezed. "I expect a triumph with the navy, and I shall wish to celebrate or drown my sorrows. It may be some time before you can again sit comfortably. Wear something suitably inviting."

"Yes, ma'am," he said. And kept his position until she'd left the breakfast room. He'd made mistakes with that before--hurrying off to his other duties when his duty in that moment was to be decorative--and he did not relish being corrected again.

It took a few seconds after the door clicked almost soundlessly shut for him to clear the pleasant buzz from his head enough to pull his trousers back up and make sure that everything was in place for her meeting with the naval authorities. It was the sort of work he'd trained in before he came to work for Lady Triess, and he enjoyed being useful to her in that way, but more than half of his thoughts were take up with what he would wear that evening, and how he would be useful to her then.

Which might not have been the job he'd trained for and expected, but he wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
